Dilemma
by xhady-yanzellx
Summary: Stacy trying to figure out what she really feels. she's falling for someone she knows she shouldn't be falling for. Will she be able to figure out what to do? She has to! If it means choosing between her friend and her newfound destiny!
1. All Aboard WWE High

**Chapter I:**

Stacy swallowed the lump on her throat as she put her car on a halt to a vacant space in the parking lot of WWE High. She allowed her eyes to wander through the thick crowd of people walking around the campus. She let out deep sigh before unfastening her seatbelt.

"I can do this! I can totally do this!" she repeatingly assured herself as she closed her eyes tightly as if by doing this, she'd be able to pick up all the courage in the world she's going to need. She opened the car door with so much force out of nervousness.

"Ouch!" Stacy heard a girl's voice exclaim sharply and a body hitting the ground. She quickly got out of the car to see who it was. It was dumb to say because she doesn't know even a single soul in this new school.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she quickly went to the girl's side to help her up.

"Gosh!" the girl yelped as she felt her hips to see if she broke a bone.

"Serves her right! She's such a loser!" the two of them heard a high-pitched voice from behind them. But as Stacy turned to explain that it was purely her fault, the speaker had already walked away. Stacy noticed as she looked at the speaker's back that she was sort of stocky girl.

"Umm. Mind helping me up?" she heard the girl she just knocked down said to her.

"Oops! Sorry! Here…" she said as she offered her hand. The girl gladly took her hand. Stacy just stood there in silence as she watched the girl dusting off some dirt from the fall. Stacy noticed that the girl has blonde hair too but there was something in her that made her look like a tough chick. Not some blonde bimbo.

"I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean too. I was thinking about something that I didn't realize that someone was right outside my car. Stacy explained in one breath.

"Now I tell you, it's okay. Really. It was my fault too. A girl's got to do what she got to do." She told her and gave her a wink. Stacy just looked at her quizzically.

"Um, you know. Look at her reflection." She answered and pointed at the shiny glass window.

"Oh!" Stacy just said.

"By the way, I'm Ashley." Stacy smiled in relief.

"I'm Stacy. Stacy Keibler." Stacy introduced herself.

"You must be new here." Ashley answered instead as she looked at her closer. "Yep, haven't seen you before. But anyway, nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Nice to meet you too. I'm new here. I bet this is going to be a rough day for me." Stacy just said and locked her car.

"Oh, but if you ask me, you're not going to have a hard time fitting in here." Ashley answered as the two of them started to walk.

"Huh?" Stacy asked her in a curious voice.

"Well, look at you. You're pretty, nice clothes, car…" Ashley told her.

"Oh!" Stacy didn't know what to say. She has heard that line so many times but didn't actually took it seriously. She thinks she's much too skinny for her own right!

"Never mind that. What's your first class?" Ashley asked her out of the blue when she didn't answer anymore. Stacy answered her and was glad to know that they had the same first class and some other subjects too.

"Come on or we'll be late. Professor Jameson isn't really particular with latecomers." Ashley told her and lead the way.

"Ashley? Thanks a lot." Stacy said gratefully. She couldn't help but smile, she's just found a new friend. Maybe WWE high isn't that bad, Stacy decided.

After minutes of talking and making their way to their first class, they finally arrived with Ashley entering the room a bit dramatically. Nobody seems to notice her.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed loudly and all the attention was focused on her.

"Hey Ash!" some of the people in the back greeted her in return.

"Meet our new classmate, Stacy!" and next thing she knew, she was greeted by His and Hellos. She gave them a small shy smile. She looked around the room studying everything her sight greeted her. then she saw someone at the back row. Her eyes rested on the guy. He was wearing a baby blue shirt which complimented his blue eyes perfectly. He was sitting alone in the corner and listening to his iPod. Stacy's hunch was that he doesn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Hmm. He's kind of cute." She thought absent-mindedly and found herself staring at the guy. The guy in question must have felt her burning gaze that he lifted his head from his gadget and turned to look at her. Stacy saw that his face was blank from any emotion. He must have studied her closely enough that he returned to his iPod without any smile or frown or any trace of acknowledgement.

"Hmp! Snob!" she complained but only to herself. "Must be autistic." She convinced herself.

"Come on Stace. I'll introduce you to my bestfriend." Ashley said and pulled her towards the back. In girl language: I'll introduce you to my prince charming!

To Stacy's surprise, Ashley was leading her to the snob's seat.

"Hey John! Have you met our new classmate?" Ashley asked as she pulled his earphones roughly from his ears.

"Ow! Why did you do that?" he demanded in a would-be angry voice but Stacy knew he was not in a bit angry at all.

"That's for abandoning me this summer." Ashley pouted and stuck out a tongue.

"Ash! You know my parents! They almost locked me up unless I take those stupid piano lessons." The guy called John answered defensively.

"Yeah I know. I was just kidding. Oh this is Stacy by the way. Stacy Keibler. Stacy, this is John Cena." Ashley introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you." John said and offered a hand. She stiffly took it and muttered "same here." So softly until it was like an inaudible whisper.

But as their met, Stacy felt a shock ran through her. John must have felt it too as they withdrew their hands suddenly together. John looked at her briefly but just shook his head and returned to his iPod.

Stacy stopped dead. She was looking at John intently that she just stopped when she heard Ashley's voice again.

"You're going to sit with us, okay?" Ashley offered her.

"Hey! That seat's taken!" John yelled as Ashley tried to take his bag away from the seat.

"Huh? By whom? Your bag. Sorry Johnny baby but I'm not buying it." Ashley told him and threw his bag at him.

"It's alright. If he doesn't want me to take this seat then I'll go find another." Stacy said shortly.

"No, it's alright. John was just kidding. Right John?" Ashley smiled sarcastically at John and John just shrugged as he looked at Stacy.


	2. Music Makes the Connection

**Chapter 2:**

John was secretly looking at Stacy while their Mathematics teacher was droning on about Unit Circles. He was still a bit curious on what happened when they shook hands. He was shocked. Literally shocked. She must have felt it too because she pulled her hand away as quickly as he did. John just continued looking at her. He couldn't help but feel a bit of admiration for her. Call it crazy because it's actually the first time he had met her and a strang feeling suddenly started to bloom. He was gazing absent-mindedly at her when Stacy turned to his direction. She was surprised when she saw him looking at her but she just maintained a straight face. John was still looking intently at her that she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Jeez, what a snob!" John thought to himself as he returned his attention to their teacher. the class went on for about two hours. John kept stealing glances at her. But John didn't know that Stacy was stealing glances at him too!

Stacy learned from Ashley that after Math class, they have a thirty-minute break. She was relieved. She just sat there studying her new classmates. She noticed they were actually friendly towards her and for that she was really grateful. Realizing that she doesn't have anything to do, she took out her iPod and started scanning for songs she wants to listen to at that moment. She casted a quick glance at Ashley's seat and saw that she was chatting animatedly to another girl that she met earlier called Torrie. Ashley waved at her and she just smiled back. She continued listening to the song while tapping her fingers to the beat. She looked around the room once more and saw John heading towards her direction. She chose to act as if she didn't see him.

"Hi." John greeted as he approached her. Stacy looked up at him and just nodded.

"What are you listening to?" he asked her but Stacy just looked at him with a questioning gaze. John smiled and pointed at his own earphones and wrote a question mark in the air. Stacy couldn't help but laugh a bit. She removed one earphone to be able to hear what he says.

"I was asking what song are you listening." John repeated his question.

"Oh, umm… Crossroads, Bone-thugs-and-harmony." She answered casually.

"Really?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" Stacy answered him.

"Oh it's just that, I'm listening to it right now too and the fact that you're a girl and you listen to that song…" John told her.

"Find me weird?" Stacy asked him in a challenging voice.

"Nah… Find you cool…" John answered her in the same way she asked him.

"Really?" Stacy asked him again.

"Uh-huh." He replied. They were just there listening to their iPods and humming along with the song and laughing occasionally. "I'm just a bit amazed because not all my girl friends understand my type of music." John opened up.

"Really? What type of music do you like listening to anyway?" Stacy asked. She was suddenly feeling at ease being there with him.

"Hmm... Well i love r&b, hiphop, a bit of ballad, rock, but not metal..." John told him. STacy couldn't help but smile.

"You know what? Me too!" she replied and beamed at him.

Stacy couldn't help but think he's actually a good company. Even though they weren't really speaking much to each other, Stacy was happy being there. She felt so comfortable. It was as if they had known each other for years. Her first notion that he was a snob was suddenly erased from her mind. She had already considered him as a friend.

"Hey guys!" Stacy turned around to see Ashley walking towards them. She was grinning ear to ear.

"So Stacy, how you doing? Is John being a trouble here?" She asked while messing John's hair.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" John asked, his voice a bit hurt.

"Man, I was just only joking." Ashley told him and John just shrugged and walked away. Stacy didn't want him to go away. He wasn't causing her any trouble at all and she was enjoying his company.

"No he wasn't, we were just listening to music." Stacy replied as her eyes followed John's frame.

"Oh so you like music too? Wow! And you have your iPod too!" she exclaimed dramatically.

"Yeah." Stacy answered.

"I love music too…" and Ashley started ranting about music, John, her favorites, John and everything. But Stacy didn't hear a single word from her. She had her mind focused on one of her new acquaintances that day.

"Stacy, Stacy? Were you listening to what I was saying?" Ashley was snapping her fingers in front of Stacy to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just… I was just thinking about something." Stacy apologized quickly.

"That's okay. Umm… we still have fifteen minutes left. Would you like to grab something to eat?" Ashley asked her and thinking she was just boring herself if she'd stay there, she agreed.

The end of class hous came immediately to Stacy's liking...

"So where was your place before you moved here?" Ashley asked her while the two of them were walking towards Stacy's car.

"Baltimore. I wasn't really up to the idea of moving but dad said it's important for us to move. He's got some new business here I guess." Stacy answered casually.

"Whoa, wait. You're dad's a businessman?" Ashley asked in awe.

"Yeah." She answered nonchalantly. "Hop in, I'll give you a ride." Stacy invited her new friend.

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. Come on." Stacy assured her and Ashley got inside.

"So ever had a boyfriend?" Ashley suddenly asked her out of the blue.

"Huh?" Stacy wasn't sure she heard her right.

"Maybe, that's a bit personal but I asked you if you ever had a boyfriend." She repeated.

"Well…" Stacy was battling with herself whether she's going to tell her new friend about such thing.

"Well what?" Ashley asked her while poking her side. "You can tell me." She continued convincing her.

"Oh alright. Well, I had two before." She answered meekly.

"Had? So that's in the past tense right? No boyfriends now?" Ashley sounded really curious that Stacy just smiled at her.

"Boyfriends? Now? Nope. Don't have a boyfriend now." She answered. Her new friend amused her. "How about you? Any boyfriends?" it was her turn to ask.

"Umm… well never had one. Although there are some who want to be." She answered.

"Oh. Suitors you mean? How come?" Stacy pried further.

"Hmm… it's just that… I can't see any spark with them. You know, magic? Destiny and soulmates?" Ashley covered her mouth, realizing she had just said too much.

"Like, you're waiting for the perfect one. Your Prince Charming? Like, no matter how perfect they seem, they still won't be the one for you? Yeah I know the feeling." Stacy laughed at Ashley's reaction.

"Wow! You believe in soulmates too?" she asked in pure shock.

"Well, yeah. Of course I do. Who wouldn't?" Stacy asked her.

"Let's see. John doesn't seem to believe any of that. He says that life is a matter of choice not a matter of destiny." Ashley said. Stacy could feel the hurt in her voice. She couldn't believe what Ashley just said. John seems to be a very sweet and romantic guy who would believe in destinies. But who is she to judge, she just knew him less than twelve hours ago.

"So, what if he doesn't believe in things like that. It's his choice." Stacy tried to cheer her up. Speaking of John, she never saw John after their last teacher dismissed them.

"You sound much like him. Choice. Huh! Who's he fooling with life's a matter of choice." Ashley scoffed.

"Hey calm down girl." Stacy tried to calm her down.

"Sorry, I sometimes loose my cool." Ashley answered meekly.

"That's okay." Stacy smiled.

"I just can't get over it." Ashley admitted. Stacy just shrugged before answering without even thinking.

"You must really like him." She thought was just thinking it but she just thought that out loud! It was too late when she realized what she had just said. She turned to Ashley slowly and saw that her mouth was hanging open.

"How… how?" she was asking her worriedly.

"I'm sorry… it's just my intuition I guess." Stacy said. She was half hoping that her intuition isn't right. Something inside her doesn't want that truth.

"Please, please don't tell him!" Ashley begged her. She would have come down to her knees if they weren't in her car.

"So I'm right?" Stacy asked uncertainly and Ashley nodded slowly.

"Oh boy! How could I be so stupid and not notice it the first time I saw her look at him!" Stacy said, but this time, she made sure she was just saying that in her mind and not aloud.

_a/n: eiow guys! how are you all! it's been so long since i last updated, right? so i just hope, you love this latest installment for this fic. sorry if you are not satisfid with it. you got to give a girl some break man! haha, joke... it's been a while since i got back on writing. i chose to have a huge rest becoz of school and stuff you know. but xmas vacation is near so maybe, just maybe, i'll be able to update more... please do me a favor guys. i'd rellly appreciate it... REVIEW! heheh thanks a bunch._

_yanzell_


	3. In the Midst of Silence

**Chapter 3:**

Stacy looked around the library and found it not so crowded. In fact, it seems to be empty except for a group huddled together at the far end of the room. She slowly walked inside and smiled at the librarian. And cautiously made her way to the part of the library where she thinks no one really goes.

"At least now I could get my peace and quiet." She muttered to herself as she took out her notebook laptop and iPod. She has half the afternoon free and was looking for a quiet place to write. It was quite impossible to stay in their homeroom because her classmates were very noisy and nosy.

"Finally." She said to herself as she shuffled the songs and started to type.

It's almost a week since my first day here in WWE High… I've met a lot of people but not all of them can be called as my friends right away. They're all nice to me but I just can't help this bothering feeling that they are not showing their real selves… or maybe I'm just paranoid. Oh well, there's this one person I met and he's actually a really nice guy. Hmmm… I don't know really. I just met him and we haven't talked that much. Come to think of it, I've only spoken to him during my first day and well… But nonetheless, I find him nice… his name is

Stacy stopped typing and quickly looked up from her laptop when she felt she was no longer alone.

"Ooops… My bad, I thought nobody's going to be here." The voice said and started to turn away.

"John?" Stacy asked, maybe it wasn't really him, she hadn't heard the voice because of the earphones.

"Stacy?" John turned around again when she heard Stacy's voice. He didn't notice right away that it was Stacy sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other simultaneously. When they realized they just said the exact same words, they laughed silently.

"What are you doing here?" John asked again as he sat down next to her.

"Umm, nothing just doing some writing." She answered and quickly closed he laptop. "What about you, what are you doing here?" It was now her turn to ask him.

"Well, this is my secret place. I come here when I don't have anything to do and just need to be alone." He answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you love to stay in the library." Stacy said to him. John just shrugged.

"I love it in here. You know, it's quiet. Just like I said you could stay here and have nobody disturb you or anything. I'm not really that much of a book lover." John explained to her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. That's why I'm here too. I just couldn't work at the classroom coz it's so noisy." Stacy agreed.

"Am I not disturbing you now?" John asked her and she shook her head to say no.

"It's okay. I'm not doing anything important." Stacy told him and silence came between them.

"I haven't talked to you since my first day here." Stacy said in a wondering voice.

"Hmmm… I've been busy." He reasoned and Stacy felt he wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh yeah? It's the first week back you know?" Stacy challenged him while smiling.

"Yeah, so? I need to catch up with things." John answered and laughed a bit.

"Yeah nothing. I was just asking. You're so hot!" Stacy laughed. John quickly turned to look at her.

"You find me hot?" John smirked and this made Stacy laughed more.

"What? Don't tell me you mean that I meant you're _hot_! I mean you're so hot, sensitive hot! Temperamental hot!" Stacy replied between fits of laughter. She stopped when she saw him pouting.

"Oh come on there. You took it so seriously!" Stacy said. "Yeah, you're hot, in the sense you understand hot! Okay?" Stacy added hastily and was startled when John burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face. You looked like you were poured with ice cold water!"

"It's not funny! You're embarrassing me." Stacy exclaimed and pushed him away. It must have been her imagination or something but he was getting closer.

"I was just joking." John said and smiled at her. "So you really find me hot?" John asked again, Stacy just smiled and shrugged, "Maybe." she answered.

"Oh come on!" John brust out. Stacy laughed.

"Yeah I know." Stacy replied for no reason.

"We've been classmates for almost a week now but I know so little about you." John started. He couldn't say to her that he's been really curious about her since the day they met.

"Well, we didn't talk since the first day remember?" Stacy reminded him and he nodded. "But what would you want to know about me anyway?" she asked him. John shrugged before answering.

"Oh you know, where you're from. Things like that." He answered trying to sound casual.

"Well, where I'm from? Baltimore. Next question please." Stacy said and laughed.

"Hmm… Birthday?" John asked again.

"What's this, slumbook signing. Oh well. It's October 14." She replied.

"Oh!" he muttered and laughed.

"What about you? When's your birthday?" Stacy asked in return.

"April 23." He answered.

"Cool!" Stacy said when her phone started to ring. She quickly took it out and answered it in a hush voice.

"Yeah?" John heard Stacy said. "I'll be home by four this afternoon… I got my car dad… I won't be late… Bye… love you too."

"Your boyfriend?" John asked in his I'm-not-prying-voice.

"Nope, where'd you get the idea that I have a boyfriend?" Stacy asked with a small smile. John shrugged, he didn't want her to know that he was trying his best to hear her voice while she was on the phone and he heard her say, I love you too.

"It was my dad. Checking up on me and asked if is he going to fetch me after school." Stacy told him. John smiled again.

"Oh!"

"Hmm… you're really so generous of your smile you know." Stacy told him while giggling slightly.

"What do you mean? John asked and gave her another smile.

"See what I mean, you're smiling at me again." Stacy told him.

"I can't help, I just love smiling." John reasoned out as he scratched the back of his head.

"Next question please." Stacy told him. John was looking at the cellphone Stacy was holding.

"Number?" John choked out.

"Sorry?" Stacy asked him because she didn't hear his words clearly.

"Can I have your number?" John said in a shaking voice. Stacy noticed it and giggled.

"Sure." Stacy sent her number through bluetooth.

"Got it. Thanks." John answered and saved her number when Ashley poked her head.

"There you are John! I've been looking for you!" she said and her eyes darted to Stacy.

"Hi Stacy! What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"Oh, nothing. I was just hanging around." She answered and started gathering all her stuff.

"Okay. So John, come on let's go. You still have to show me this new music video remember?" Ashley said giddily and pulled John to his feet. John turned to Stacy who was looking at the two of them.

"Wait." John suddenly said and Ashley stopped pulling him.

"Why? What?" she asked John. She was still giggling but now it was starting to vanish. Ashley saw John looking at Stacy. Stacy realized that the two were already looking at her. She dropped her gaze to her bag and pretended to fix it.

"What about Stacy? I know. Stacy why don't you come with us? You have the rest of the afternoon free right?" John told her. Stacy looked at Ashley who was now looking at John again. Stacy could see her excitement went down a notch but smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great! Come on Stace." Ashley said and held out her hand. Stacy took it and Ashley linked her arms with Stacy and John's arms. Stacy looked past Ashley to John with her eyes asking if it's really okay.

"Yeah." John answered. Ashley turned to look at him.

"Yeah what?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"Ummm… Yeah nothing?" John just said shrugging his shoulders. When Ashley was no longer looking at him, he nodded at Stacy and smile. Stacy felt something but was not sure if she could pinpoint what it was.


	4. Lips of An Angel

**Chapter 4:**

"Come on tell me John. What music video are you going to show us?" Ashley continued to bug him as the three of them walked their way to the school's parking lot. John just laughed and shook his head to say no.

"Ashley, just wait. If I tell you now, then it will no longer be a surprise. Just hang on." John just answered patiently and pinched Ashley's nose. Ashley wiggled away laughing. Ashley looked at Stacy and Stacy who was just looking blankly at them hurriedly gave her friend a smile like she was feeling her happiness at that time. Even though she was feeling something else, she shook her head as if trying to shake the thought away.

"Come here Stace!" Ashley called her. Stacy thought it twice before she did approach her new friends. John straightened himself up and gave Stacy his famous smile.

"Ashley you go ride with Stace so she'd know where to go. Alright? I'll be in my car." John told Ashley. The latter just nodded and motioned for Stacy to trust what John had said. "Follow my car alright?" John turned his attention to Stacy. Stacy was looking at him absent-mindedly. Ashley had already gone to the passenger's seat of Stacy's car. John approached Stacy carefully.

"Stace, are you okay?" he asked her. John was worried she might not be okay. He put a hand on her shoulder. Stacy woke up from her trance when she felt his warm hand. She looked up at him and she saw his blue eyes. Somehow she could remember someone from his eyes.

"Huh?" Stacy asked and her eyes darted to her shoulder.

"Stacy, are you okay?" he repeated his question and this time Stacy heard him clearly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why'd you ask?" Stacy asked as she started to toss her car keys, trying to ease the tension between them.

"Hmm, let's see. Why? Because you seem so quiet and you weren't talking that much. You've been staring into space a lot too. That's why." John enumerated his reasons and Stacy couldn't help but feel a bit amazed.

"You've been watching me." Stacy said in a shocked voice. John scratched the back of his head.

"What can I say? You caught my eye." He answered sheepishly and this made Stacy laugh. "That's more I like it…"

"You like what?" Stacy asked.

"Seeing you smile, what else." John answered in a small voice. It wasn't like him to get shy when it comes to girls. But this time, cat got his tongue.

"Yeah sure! And I find you hot!" Stacy answered trying her best to sound sarcastic so as not to let John think she's really serious. But she knows deep inside that somehow, she wants him to know that he caught her eye too.

"Aww, come on Stace! Not the hot thing again." John pouted and Stacy laughed harder. Stacy felt so comfortable, she forgot Ashley is inside her car waiting for them. Ashley who was inside the car was looking over at Stacy's DVDs and CDs. She looked at her wristwatch and looked up. there she saw Stacy and John. She cocked an eyebrow and opened the car door.

"What are you guys waiting for? Midnight? Come on…" she said in a loud voice and with just like a snap of the fingers, the spell was broken. Stacy saw Ashley come out of the car and she stepped backwards, away from John.

"Come on guys! What's taking you so long?" Ashley asked again. John turned to her and answered the question.

"I was just asking Stacy if she's okay because she doesn't seem to be herself." He replied coolly and shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most casual thing to do that moment.

"Since when have you been close with Stacy to know her that much?" Ashley asked in one breath. Ashley realized what she had just said and she smiled nervously at Stacy.

"Are you alright?" John asked her. He was really surprised with the way Ashley had talked to him.

"Course, I am. I just… I just… Can we just please go? You know my dad doesn't want me to come home late." Ashley said and sighed. She looked at Stacy who was standing there listening to their conversation.

"Alright, come on let's go." John just said and went to his own car. Stacy did the same thing and Ashley went to the passenger's seat. John gave Stacy the go signal and drove off. Stacy quickly followed. Ashley was silent during the ride. Stacy decided to keep her mouth shut because she doesn't know what to say to her and secondly, she's nervous of what Ashley might say about what happened earlier.

"But why should I be worried, I did nothing wrong." Stacy thought and smiled a bit. Little did Stacy know, Ashley was watching her every move.

"What's that smile for?" Ashley asked her suddenly that she was a bit startled. Stacy looked at Ashley with a questioning eyes.

"Nothing. I just remember something from back home." Stacy quickly reasoned out. She returned her gaze towards the back of John's car.

"Oh, okay. You remind me of someone too." Ashley quietly said and Stacy couldn't help but look at her again.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asked her in return. And Stacy saw Ashley behind a mask. Gone was the smiling eyes, they were replaced by just cold lonely orbs.

"Your smile reminds me of someone." Ashley answered shortly.

"Would you mind me asking who?" Stacy started to ask but Ashley replaced the mask once again and smiled.

"Let's just forget about it." Ashley replied. Stacy decided not the press the subject further. Ashley doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk about it. "By the way, what were you guys talking about earlier?" Ashley asked. It took a long time before Stacy could answer the question.

"Hmm… what did we talk about? It was nothing really. He was just asking me if I was okay because maybe he noticed I was not feeling that great." Stacy answered.

"Oh okay." Ashley said in an unenthusiastic voice. Stacy swallowed the lump on her throat. Somehow, she has the idea that she has something to do with Ashley's sudden change of mood. After a long stretch of silence, the car Stacy was following started to slow down, signifying they had arrived to the place. John hit the horn twice and the maroon gates swung open. Stacy heard Ashley take in a sharp breath.

"I've been here so many times but each time I come here, his place never fails to amaze me." Ashley told Stacy and she nodded. She perfectly understood why. From the outside, the perfectly landscaped garden and lawn couldn't be seen, only the house which was up in a small hill. Stacy returned her gaze to John who signaled for her to drive inside. She did so and she saw the fountain right in front of the landscaped stairway.

"See what I mean?" Ashley nudged her and pointed at the far end of the lawn, which was full of different sorts of flowers. There was a swing in the midst and Stacy's eyes twinkled. Back in Baltimore, they had a swing there where she stayed most of the time since childhood.

"Come on in." John told them. Stacy didn't notice he had already came out of the car. She couldn't believe John live in a place like this. He seems so simple and humble.

"Nice place." Stacy commented and John just shrugged.

"Thank my folks." He answered and laughed and opened the door. But Stacy didn't see anybody inside. "Or maybe some other time. Figures, they'd gone out to some stupid business meeting." John said grudgingly. Stacy felt bad. She knows exactly the feeling because Stacy's parents were also out of the time. Life could get so lonely and she wanted to comfort John but before she could let out a word, Ashley had already gone to John's side.

"Cheer up pal. They'd be here later. And you won't be lonely because I'm… I mean… Stacy and I are here." Ashley said and put an arm around John's shoulder. She patted him in the back and John smiled.

"Yeah… Come on now. Let's not waste time." John just said and head towards the left and down to a wide staircase. Stacy realized they were going down to a sort of basement. But when John opened the door, the room that faced her wasn't full of junk but it was an entertainment room. There was a big flat screen TV with comfortable couches and big fluffy bin bags. There was even a vending machine. John plopped down the couch and Ashley followed. Stacy headed to the rack of DVDs.

"Isn't it nice in here?" Ashley asked her and she just nodded.

"Yeah." She answered simply. She traced the titles of the DVDs and one thing caught her eyes. She started to pull it out but she felt John's hand touching against her own hand.

"And here's the---" John wasn't able to finish his words. Stacy pulled back her hand and smiled.

"You've probably heard about this song. It's not really that new but I know you haven't seen its video yet." John explained to Ashley and the latter's eyes shone with excitement. He pressed play and smiled.

"Lips of an Angel." Stacy whispered at the same time John introduced the video, Ashley quickly turned to her.

"How'd you know?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… the first part of the song seems so familiar." She just answered, she didn't want to say that she reached for the video the same time as John and that she had seen the video already.

"So have you seen the video?" Ashley asked her, not giving her time to think.

"Umm… yeah." She turned to look at John and saw that he has a look of disappointment on his face.

"Oh." He just said.

"But I haven't seen it till the end. I love the song too you know." She added immediately and John smiled once more.

"Well then let's watch it from beginning to end." He answered and Stacy watched the video with her two new friends. Ashley was once again starting to sulk.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you crying is everything okay_

_I gotta wish because I can't be too loud_

……

Stacy secretly looked at John and she was surprised to see him looking at her too. She quickly turned away and concentrated on the video. John just smiled with Ashley almost oblivious to it all.

a/n: did you like it? i added Lips of an Angel by hinder here because i love this song. even though it's a bit old, hehe... what can you say about this chap? sorry if i took too long to update. but i hope this was worth the wait. btw, i'll post the chap 8 for From the Heart of Steel maybe tomorrow. watch out for it... hit the review button and tell me what you think. thanks guys!


	5. In Creepville

guys, so sorry for the delayed update. i've been so busy. we had our prom this just the other day and it's our finals next week. we have so many projects to pass so i hope you understand. i'm updating my other fic as well.. so sorry again. please read on and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 5**

After spending the afternoon at John's house, the girls decided to bid John goodbye and go home. Stacy offered to bring Ashley home when she started whining how it was getting so late. Stacy smiled secretly, she knows perfectly why Ashley was whining loudly. She thought Ashley is trying to get John to bring her home. But Stacy got of sort of tired hearing Ashley whine that she offered to bring her home herself. Ashley stopped her whining immediately and looked at Stacy while pouting slightly.

"Come on Ash, I'll bring you home. What do you think? I'll just go drive off?" Stacy told her. Before Ashley could protest and say that it was John's idea to be there, John should bring her home, John had already agreed to Stacy's idea.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. So see you in class tomorrow." John said looking at Stacy. Ashley had already gone inside Stacy's car grumbling to herself.

"See you. I, I mean… we had a great time. Ashley and I had a great time." Stacy said and reached out her hand.

"I'm glad you had fun. I was worried you wouldn't, you seem so glum earlier." John told her about what he had observed earlier. Stacy tucked a strand of hair that danced along with the soft evening breeze and smiled at him.

"It's not hard to have fun here. You have a nice house by the way." Stacy said as she looked at the swing that she saw when they arrived that afternoon.

"Thanks. You like the swing? Wanna go try it?" John asked her when he noticed she was looking at the swing longingly. He was willing to do whatever things just to make her stay longer.

"No thanks, maybe some other time." Stacy answered timidly.

"Some other time? So that means you're coming here again?" John inquired, not getting his hopes high even though he was so happy when he heard what Stacy had said.

"Well that would depend if you invite me to come over then I will surely not refuse." Stacy answered and laughed. John laughed with her.

"I like you, I mean I like your humor." John told her. "I bet mom and dad would like to meet you." John said in a bit of a sad voice.

"Speaking of your mom and dad, where are they?" Stacy asked out of curiosity.  
"I don't know actually. Maybe they're in some business trip or business meeting." John answered.

"Hey, don't worry. Don't feel bad either. They'll be home. I know the feeling, mom and dad are always out too you know." Stacy said and put a hand on his shoulder to try to cheer him up. John's face lighted up.

"Now I can say we have so many things in common." John told her and Stacy drew her hand back. "We have to go. Ashley's waiting. See you tomorrow." Stacy said and patted his shoulder and got inside the car.

"Bye!" John waved goodbye to the leaving car.

"Why are you so quiet?" Stacy asked her friend when she noticed Ashley wasn't speaking that much.

"Nothing." Ashley answered shortly.

"Are you mad coz I offered you a ride home?" Stacy asked slowly. Ashley turned her gaze to her. She saw Stacy smile apologetically to her. Ashley's mind wandered out again. She seems so familiar she thought.

"You're amazing." Ashley said out loud.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Stacy asked, confusion in her voice. She gave Ashley an inquiring glance before returning her attention back to the road.

"It's just that I couldn't help but wonder how you could read my actions so fast. To think that we just became friends." Ashley finally told her.

"So I'm right? You wanted John o take you home?" Stacy asked, she tried to give her a teasing smile and laughed afterwards.

"Am I really that obvious?" Ashley asked in return.

"So sad to tell you girl but yeah. That obvious. I don't know about John." Stacy answered.

"I think he knows." Ashley said and looked at Stacy seriously.

"And then?" Stacy asked slowly. She slowed down a bit.

"Trish and the girls thinks, John likes me too. I mean, I think I feel it too. I think he likes me too." Ashley admitted shyly. She looked down on her lap. Stacy swallowed a lump on her throat. John likes Ashley?

"Wow. That's cool." Stacy said trying to sound enthusiastic and cheerful.

"I hope what we think is true. What do you think Stace? Do you think he likes me too?" Ashley asked her, Stacy looked at her again and saw that Ashley's eyes were filled with hope. Stacy doesn't want to listen to Ashley.

"I don't know. I don't know that John that much. But maybe he likes you too." Stacy managed to choke out. "Where now?" Stacy asked before Ashley could ask her another question.

"Turn right and then stop on the blue mailbox." Ashley answered in a small voice. Stacy followed what she said and stopped on a mediocre looking house. Ashley hurriedly said thanks and got out of the car as fast as she could. Stacy was taken aback with Ashley's sudden change of attitude. Then she looked at the backseat, she saw Ashley's portfolio. She tried to call her back but Ashley didn't hear her voice. Stacy remained looking at the front door of Ashley's house still thinking about Ashley's actions. She woke up from her stupor when a face peered on her car window.

"What you looking at?" a gruff voice asked her. Stacy looked at the speaker and almost raised an eyebrow. But she stopped herself.

"Nothing." She answered timidly instead.

"You new here kid?" he asked carelessly and Stacy just nodded in reply.

"Why were you looking at my front door?" he asked and this made Stacy wonder.

"You're Ashley's dad?" Stacy asked in surprise, the man gave her a sort of a glare and Stacy dropped down her gaze.

"Who are you?" he asked rather rudely and let out a smoke after take a puff from his cigarette. He studied her face closely. "You look like someone I know. I just can't remember who." He said in almost a whisper and it made Stacy's hair stand.

"I'm Stacy. Stacy Keibler sir. Ashley's friend." Stacy answered courteously. And his next reaction was a shock to Stacy. His face got all red and Stacy thought he was holding back a large amount of anger.

"Why don't you go home? It's getting dark." He just said in a controlled voice. Stacy, who was already shaken with his reaction towards her, willingly obliged.

"Ashley?" he roared when he got inside the house. Ashley quickly came down the stairs upon hearing her father's angry voice.

"Dad?" she asked in a scared voice.

"What were you doing hanging out with that new kid?" he boomed.

"She's my new friend dad." Ashley answered in a shakened voice.

"From now on I don't want you hanging out with her." he ordered but Ashley was confused on why her dad was prohibiting her from making friends with Stacy.

"But why? She's nice and cool." Ashley answered.

"And rich? You're just like your mother! Gold diggers!" he said and to her face and sneered.

"Why do you always talk about mom like that? What has she done to you anyway? What has she done for you to treat her that way?" Ashley blurted out, unable to suppress her anger any longer.

"Now you're talking back to me? Is that always the effect after making friends with rich people? Huh, Ashley? Stay away from that girl!" he ordered but Ashley forgot all her self-control and talked back.

"You don't even know her! Why do you keep on judging my friends! You cannot choose who my friends are going to be dad!" and her dad's hand met her face. Ashley's tears rolled down her cheeks and she looked at her dad and ran away.

"Why does he keep on doing this to me? First I can't be friends with John. And now with Stacy. This is bullshit. I can be friends with whomever I like." Ashley thought to herself and slammed the door behind her. She plopped down on her bed and cried once more.

"She can't make friends with her. She just can't." Ashley's dad kept on muttering to himself and took out a bottle of beer from the fridge.


	6. Small World After All

**_whazzup guys? here's another dilemma chapter for all of you... have a great time reaading..._**

**Chapter 6**

"Where's mom and dad?" Stacy asked their hired help when she got home. She was really glad to see her dad's car in the driveway when she arrived. A smile was plastered on her face as she walked inside.

"They're in the library." Came the answer. She quickly made her way to the library. She was so happy but a part of her felt sad too. She was thinking of John being alone in their big house. Stacy tried thinking that his parents might be home that moment too and he's happy just like her. Then she heard her dad's voice from the library, the smile returned to her face as she pushed the door open.

"Mom! Dad! You're home!" she exclaimed and ran to them and hugged them both.

"Hey angel, you look so happy? Did something happen in school today?" her dad asked sweetly as he put down his pen to the table.

"Oh nothing really special. I'm just so happy that I finally have friends." Stacy answered and looked at her mom who was smiling at her.

"You've always had friends sweetheart." Her mom said and took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Yeah, way back in Baltimore. But what I mean is that here. Here in Boston." She said giddily.

"Well, we're happy for you sweetheart just as you are happy right now." Her dad said and picked up his pen again. "I'm just glad that you're no longer upset of moving here." Her dad said and Stacy's smile faded a little. She has almost forgotten the feeling of sadness when she left Baltimore. But now that her dad brought the topic up again, she remembers something again.

"Cheer up sweetheart. I thought you're so happy? Why the sudden change of mood?" her mom nudged her and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I just can't help but remember something." Stacy said and looked down to the carpeted floor. It was oblivious to her when her mom and dad exchanged worried looks.

"Umm… Why don't you tell us about your new friends?" her dad asked her but didn't look at her. He continued to study the papers in front of him.

"Well, I met Ashley on our first day and she was so friendly. She even helped me meet other friends. Then I met Torrie, Trish and a lot of other girls. They are so nice to me. Then another one is John." She said trying to be casual and not sound so eager to talk about John Cena.

"Hmm… That's good." Her mom said.

"I'll tell Wesley to do a background check on your friends." Her dad said.

"Dad! You don't have to. And besides I don't want my friends thinking that you don't trust them." Stacy pouted.

"I was just kidding with you, but I still need their names." Her dad said and smiled.

"Mom!" Stacy turned to her mom but she just smiled. "Your dad just want their names so that if you're out or something he could check up on you."

"I have my phone." She said but her dad just looked at her sternly and she gave up. "Alright. John Cena—" but she wasn't able to name the others because her dad was smiling broadly.

"Cena? You mean Cena? Is he the son of John Cena?" he asked her eagerly.

"I guess so, His name is Jonathan Anthony Felix Cena. We call him John actually." She replied, confused of her dad's strange reaction.

"So you've met him. His dad said he's going in the same school as you are." He said and smiled mysteriously.

"You know his dad?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Yeah, we were friends way back in our high school days." Her mom answered her question.

"Oh, so I guess you don't have to do your background information investigation on him?" Stacy said and smiled slyly. "You already know him and his family right?"

"Hmm… What about your other friends?" her dad asked.

"Oh, alright. Ashley Massaro, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, hmm… who else?" she said to them and was surprised to see them so shocked.

"Mom? Dad? Are you alright?" she asked them worriedly. They exchanged more worried glances before turning their gaze to Stacy again. "Did I say something wrong? It seems like a bomb just blew off in front of you?" Stacy tried to laugh but stopped when she saw they weren't laughing.

"Nothing sweetie. We just remembered something. Why don't you run along to your room and be ready. We're dining out tonight." Her dad just said. Peculiar their reaction was, she just shrugged it off and kissed them both before walking out of the library.

"We're dining out?" Stacy asked again as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeas, dear." Her mom said trying to sound casual. Stacy smiled and went away

"I know this is going to happen." Mrs. Keibler said and put her face to her hands.

"Calm down, There's nothing bad going to happen." Her husband told her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"That's what you said… That's what you said years ago… but…" she answered him in a blaming voice but she stopped and looked at him. "We shouldn't have moved here. We shouldn't have come back here." She said and pushed him away, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I don't want… I don't want to be here!" she exclaimed and walked out.

"This is all my fault, this all my fault." Mr. Keibler said to himself. He looked weary as ever and picked up the picture frame on his table. "I'm so sorry, angel… I promise you, nothing's going to happen." He whispered and studied Stacy's smiling face.

John lay down on his wide bed trying his best to sleep. He kept on tossing and turning trying to shake the feeling of emptiness in him. He thought of what had happened that day to distract himself from thinking of his sadness. Stacy's face loomed into his thoughts and he found a reason to smile.

"Who would have thought that just thinking of you would make me smile when we've just known each other?" he whispered to himself and took out his phone and opened Stacy's picture. He smiled again as he studied her face and recalled how he got the picture.

_That afternoon,_

"_That was a great video!" Ashley exclaimed._

"_Yeah! I agree with you!" Stacy said and stood up and stretched her arms. Ashley looked at her with admiration in her eyes. How could one be so lucky to have it all? She just met her and she could see Stacy had started to rise in popularity in their school. She's beautiful, smart and rich… She's got it all… How come she's not like her? Ashley decided to stop thinking about it and turned to John._

"_Hey John! Why so quiet?" Ashley poked John while he was so engrossed with his phone._

"_Nothing. I'm just… you know…" John just said and raised his phone._

"_Hey, you got a new phone?" Ashley asked him. "Wow! That's so awesome!" _

"_Just got it yesterday. I think dad is trying to make it up for not being here again." He sighed and saw Stacy looking at him sympathetically. "But I'm cool with it. You know… Umm Stacy could I borrow your phone for a while?" he asked casually._

"_Yeah, Sure." She answered and gave him her cellphone. John smiled at her and Stacy didn't know why she suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach and she blushed. Ashley didn't miss it and eyed her two friends. Stacy was the first one to look away, worried what Ashley might think. Ashley just shook the possibility away and smiled at Stacy again before speaking._

"_Hey Stace, I heard Chris was trying to ask you out?" Ashley inquired and John tried to look like he was not listening to their conversation and pretended to be concentrating on the cellphone._

"_Huh? How did that get to you?" Stacy asked, smiling a bit._

"_Oh, I heard Trish and Torrie talking about it this afternoon. So is it true? Did he ask you out? Did you say yes?" Ashley asked giddily._

"_Well I guess he did try to ask me out but…" she said and didn't finish her sentence._

"_But what?" Ashley asked again, John wanted to cross his fingers just for Stacy to say that she didn't say yes to Chris Masters._

"_Umm, no. He's coming on too strong for my type." She said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Yes!" John suddenly exclaimed making the girls turned to him. _

"_What's the matter?" Ashley asked him suspiciously. John thought fast on what his answer should be, he couldn't just go on saying, "Oh nothing! I'm just glad Stacy is not going out with Chris Masters because that would be sick and wrong and I want her to go out with me." Huh? Now where did that came from? There's more of that where it came from… a voice seem to say to him, he blinked twice and looked at Stacy and Ashley then to the mobile phone…_

"_Umm, uh…" he struggled for words and Ashley continued to eye him like an eagle._

_What's wrong with me? Do I really like Stacy? I just met her and I want her to go out with me?_

"_Umm, nothing… I just…" he looked at the phone and smiled. "I'm just glad that I finally found this pic from deviant art. I've been looking for a pic just like this for weeks." He said and showed the picture entitled Devotion._

"_Oh!" the two girls said._

"_I just really love this sort of stuffs." He grinned sheepishly. At least he wasn't lying at that._

"_Hmm, I like those artistic pictures too… I spend most of my time you know capturing different scenes."_

"_Wow, really. That's so cool…" John said and admiration shone in his eyes. "Show it to us some time?" John asked her tentatively._

"_Hey, I got them with me, in my laptop I mean." Stacy said and took out her laptop and turned it on and showed the pics to John. _

"_Hey John, I'm hungry." Ashley whined while tugging at his sleeve._

"_Just a sec Ash." John replied and continued to look at the pictures Stacy took._

"_But John, I'm really hungry. I bet Stacy's hungry too." Ashley said and looked at Stacy._

"_Umm, yeah. We'll look at the pictures some other time. I'm kinda hungry too." Stacy said, trying to sound casual. Disappointment was apparent in John's face as he stood up._

"_Okay. Come on let's go to the kitchen." He said and looked at Stacy but she was not looking at him. She tried to busy herself with her laptop. Ashley started pulling him to the kitchen but he turned to her again._

"_Come on Stace, we'll find something to eat. You're hungry right?" and Stacy nodded. She wasn't really that hungry but she could see how much Ashley want to be with John._

_While Ashley was helping herself to her third slice of pizza, Stacy had taken out her iPod to listen to her favorite songs, John was still busy with the Stacy's cellphone. He opened the folder with the name Stacerz and was glad to see it was filled with Stacy's pictures. He secretly looked at her and carefully sent the pictures to his own phone by bluetooth. He was smiling a bit and no one caught him looking loco over the pics. As he scrolled to the lower part of the folder, he saw Stacy with a guy. He opened the picture to view it better and saw it was a guy with dark brown hair. And he has his arms around his Stacy! Umm, wait… Let me rephrase that… he has his arms around Stacy. Stacy was looking at the guy with her tantalizing gaze and John felt the urge to ask her who he guy is but he thought better. _

"_If I ask her, she'd know I looked at her pictures." He thought shyly. It wasn't like him to get shy around girls but with Stacy, well, everything seems different. So he just contented himself with sending Stacy's solo pictures to his phone, trying to forget the 'picture'. "You're acting like a stalker John." He thought to himself and laughed in his mind. "Well, do stalkers get to borrow the phone of their focused object?"_

"_Here you go Stace…" he said as he returned the phone to Stacy. "Thanks."_

"_Anytime John. Umm, why is my bluetooth on?" Stacy asked him._

"_Dead meat!" John thought. "Uh, I was using it to send the deviant art pictures to my phone." He replied smoothly and Stacy just shrugged it off._

John smiled at the memory and looked at Stacy's picture once again.

Then suddenly the driveway lights were on. He got up from bed and went to the window.

"They're home." He said to himself but he was a bit surprise of his own reaction. Normally he would rush downstairs and greet them no matter how late it was and tell them what happened to him during that day. But at that moment he didn't. He went back to his bed and just sat there. Sets of footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. He ignored it.

"They're probably going to their room." he said to himself and sighed but his surprise it stopped in front of his room. John heard a quiet knock and he mumbled come in.

"Hey honey." His mom said.

"Hey." He replied dryly.

"How come you're still awake?" his dad asked him and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're sorry we're late again. We need to---" his mom started to explain but he cut her off.

"I know, settle matters at the office. You don't need to explain." He continued in a bored voice.

"We're glad you understand John. Everything we're doing now is for your own good." His dad said but John didn't answer.

"Did you eat dinner already?" his mom asked him and he just nodded. "Well, how about if we all go downstairs and have some hot cocoa?" she suggested and John turned to look at her with surprise in his eyes.

"You'd like that?" His dad said and gave him a mock punch to his arm.

"Aren't you like tired or something?" John asked glumly.

"No, we'll never be tired for you son." His mom answered.

"That's funny because that's the complete opposite thing you said to me last week." John whispered.

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I asked Rosa to prepare the hot cocoas, it would turn cold." His mom told him.

"Why don't you tell us about your first week in school?" His dad and messed his hair.

"Huh?" John asked in surprise. His dad asking what happened to him? Now that's new! They arrived at the kitchen and they sat on the stools in front of the center counter. Then something caught his eye. It was a silver accessory. John recognized it as Stacy's and he picked it up.

"What's that?" his dad asked curiously.

"Oh nothing, it belongs to a friend. She must have dropped it when we ate here this afternoon."

"She?" his mom asked him, interest in her voice.

"You mean Ashley?" His dad said in a straight voice.

"No, why would you think Ashley? It belongs to Stacy." He said and took a sip from the mug.

"Who's Stacy?" Mr. and Mrs. Cena asked simultaneously.

"Umm, she's our new classmate. She just moved in from Baltimore." He explained.

"Keibler?" his dad asked and John looked at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Just guessing." He answered mischievously. "Nah, I know her dad. Way back from our high school days. I just thought it would be his daughter you're talking about because you said she's from Baltimore and her dad had once told me about her." Mr. Cena explained with an unusual glint in his eyes.

"Oh!" was all that John managed to say. Small world.

"Why don't you invite her to come here again some time?" His mom suggested.

"Yes, we'd love to meet her. Her dad has told us so many things about her." his dad agreed.

"You mean that? Wouldn't you be too busy with your business affairs or something?" John said trying to suppress the happiness he was beginning to feel.

"Nah. Tell her that, okay?" his dad said and stood up. "Good night sport." He said and walked away.

"Come I'll walk you to your room." his mom said and John couldn't help but smile. Today was one great day.

"Good night honey." His mom said and kissed his forehead.

"Mom!" he wiggled away and wiped his forehead and his mom just laughed. "You're growing up so fast John." She said significantly and smiled before walking away.

"Good night mom." John whispered and entered his room. He lay down his bed with a smile on his lips.

"They know her?" he asked himself. "They seem to like her even though they still haven't met her." he thought and smiled once again and closed his eyes.

**_a/n: yay! i managed to update this fic! haha. not so busy anymore! i'm graduating soon! hehehe.. i'm so happy. i'm excited for college... umm, neweiz, i hope you liked this one. i made it longer but i hope it didn't waste your time... please tell me what you think and thanks to those who reviewed this fic. sorry to keep you guys waiting... hit me a review, aight? thanks a bunch! love y'all!_**

**_yanzell_**


	7. Secret's Out

**Chapter 7**

Stacy and Ashley were walking towards their classroom, talking to each other animatedly. Ashley was telling Stacy about her childhood with John.

"We would hang always hang at the gym after school." Ashley said with sparkly eyes. "His mom and dad are just so cool. We'd hang out in their house too. You know the drill, when you're kids, you'd be playing all the time and we'd stay in their entertainment room. That room we stayed in and watched Hinder's video? That was the room just minus the kiddie stuff!" Ashley said.

"What was John like?" Stacy tried to sound casual and just gave a shrug. Truth be told, she is really curious of the guy.

"You mean, what _is _John like?" Ashley corrected her and she nodded.

"Well, from my own perspective. John is perfect!" she exclaimed and suddenly stopped and Stacy laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay girl!" Stacy couldn't help but laugh a bit more.

"Honestly, I think he's got it all. He's got the looks, the brains, the attitude, even every material things in the world." Ashley said slowly like it was hard for her to say those words. "He's really good at heart but my dad doesn't want me to hang out with him. I hate myself for saying this but I guess he's got something against rich people." Her cheeks went a to a brighter shade of pink. "It's not like we're really poor or something and he's holding a grudge against some rich employer. I don't know." Ashley admitted. From the looks of it, she was really embarrassed. "Maybe he's just met some snobby rich people and he's generalized it to them all. But I know John isn't like that." With Ashley talking about her dad, she suddenly remembered what happened when she drove Ashley home.

"Uhm, Ashley, I have met your dad." She said and Ashley was shocked.

"What? When? Oh no! What did he do? Knowing him! Did he do something bad to you?" Ashley asked frantically.

"Ash, calm down. He didn't do anything. I mean what could he do to me anyway?" Stacy let out a giggle to calm Ashley down but her back shivered with the thought of Ashley's dad eyeing her thoroughly that afternoon.

"Oh! Thank you! But when did you meet him?"

"The other day when I drove you home. After we killed the time at John's place. Which reminds me." Stacy took out Ashley's sketchpad and handed it to her. "You left it in my car." Stacy told her and Ashley remembered. She was such in a hurry to get out of the car.

"Thanks. This is really important to me." She said and held it tightly in front of her.

"Hey girls!" John greeted them and put his arms around their shoulders. Stacy was on the right and Ashley on his left.

"Hey."

"Hi Johnster! How are you doing? We missed you yesterday." Ashley said and messed his hair.

"Ash! I just fixed that up." he pouted but Ashley just gave him her most innocent smile.

"Fix it again." Ashley just said and John turned to Stacy.

"Hey Stace! What's up?" he asked rather lamely.

"Just the usual. School and stuff." She answered.

"Uhm! Oh by the way! My folks said they know your mom and dad." John started and Stacy turned to look at him.

"Wow! Yeah they told me that too! They said they were friends way back in their high school days." Stacy replied and John's eyes shone with excitement.

"You should have seen their reaction when I told them you're our new classmate!" John answered eagerly.

"Really? Hmmm… I guess that's cool." Stay didn't know what to say.

"And oh yeah, they told me that if you're free, you should come over some time. They'd love to meet you." John said shyly.

"Huh? They said that? Well, umm, I'd tell mom and dad." Stacy just said and stopped talking she realized Ashley was being left out in their conversation.

"Okay cool."

"Hey Ash, you were talking about your sketchbook?" Stacy talked to Ashley instead.

"Wow! You still sketch?" John asked with awe in his voice.

"Of course I still do. That's the only thing I'm good at." Ashley said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Come on Ash, don't say that." John said as he let go of Stacy and held Ashley by the shoulders.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ashley asked him.

"Don't pity yourself too much. You can make me laugh all the time that's no doubt. You can even make the best pancakes in the whole world. And your beautiful." John told her. Stacy looked at her two friends closely and couldn't help but feel some envy. By the looks of it, Ashley must be past heaven in happiness. They must really _like_ each other.

"Maybe, Ashley's right. John likes her back." Stacy thought to herself. "It's just best if… if I wouldn't think of him any other than a friend." She concluded to herself.

"Really?" Ashley asked and John nodded.

"So quit being too dramatic. That's just not you." He said jokingly and turned back to Stacy and saw her no longer smiling.

"Hey what's up?"

"Huh? Nothing. I was just thinking of something." She answered timidly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Okay, so why don't you come by our house this afternoon?" he asked and Stacy looked at him in the eyes. She quickly looked away.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if my dad will even let me." She reasoned out but John just laughed it off.

"I'm sure it will be okay with him. I mean your dad and my dad are friends! So this afternoon okay?" John insisted and Stacy looked at Ashley for an answer but Ashley's face remained blank for some reason.

"I'll think about it." Stacy just said. "I'll go ahead, I have to pick up something." Stacy said and just hurriedly left.

"What happened to her?" John asked Ashley but Ashley just shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I see your sketches?" John tried to grab Ashley's sketchbook but Ashley pulled it back.

"No! I mean, you can't see it. It's like… its just for girls." Ashley said and John pouted.

"Please Ashley?" he pouted a bit more and Ashley couldn't help but laugh. "He's so cute when he does that." She thought to herself.

"No John. No can do." She told him.

"Oh alright. I won't ask you to let me see your sketches but you have to treat me with lasagna." John said and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you insane?" she asked him.

"No I'm not." John replied instantly.

"Oh I get it… you're not feeling well?" Ashley said and felt John's head.

"Cut it out Ash." John laughed and Ashley gave him her most charming smile in return.

"Gosh, what's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way? I feel jealous." And reality hit her. she's really jealous. "I mean I just met him and I feel something for him?" she said to herself as she leaned against the wall. "Wait a minute. Did I just say that I have feelings for him? Stupid Stacy. Stupid. You shouldn't feel something like this! He's her guy and you're her friend. You are his friend. Just his friend." She said to herself over and over again. "Oh gosh, help. I shouldn't feel something for him. This has got to stop." She said hopelessly.

"Who were you talking about?" a voice asked from behind and Stacy could have sworn she jumped a feet up from the ground.


	8. Small Suspiscions

**Chapter 8**

"Who were you talking about?" a voice asked from behind and Stacy could have sworn she jumped a feet up from the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Stacy asked in a worried voice at John whom she thought just materialized from the thin air.

"Umm, I was looking for you coz I'm going to treat Ash and you for lunch?" he said stupidly.

"It's like so early in the morning." Stacy managed to say in a straight and calm voice, even though deep inside she was shaking so badly.

"Haha… What I meant is that I'm here to tell you that I'm going to treat you and Ashley for lunch this lunchtime." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh okay." Stacy choked out. Was he there long enough to hear what she just said. "How long were you there?" Stacy asked nervously.

"Huh? I just got here. I didn't hear anything at all." He answered. "Why?"

"Nothing. Umm… Let's go?" Stacy then pulled John's hand.

"Come on, tell me who were you talking about?" John insisted while wearing his most confident smile. He just has the faintest idea that she was talking about him. Cocky as he may sound.

"Since when did you get so interested with my affairs?" Stacy told him.

"Since now when I just heard something that made me really curious." John answered and clasped his hands to his mouth. "Oops!"

"You did hear me? Take those words back! Tell me you didn't hear me just minutes ago." Stacy said and started beating his chest.

"Hey, hey… cool it. It wasn't my fault I heard _something._" he said laughing gently. "And besides, what are you going to do, cast a spell on me to make me forget?" he taunted her a bit more.

"Urgh, I hate you." She just said but she didn't really mean it. She knows he's right, she couldn't take it back anymore.

"It wasn't my fault I heard you." John answered.

"Why were you following me anyway?" she asked. "And why are you blushing?" she asked once more and she knows it's her turn to tease him.

"Nothing, I was just trying to remember something." He said to her in a small voice. "And for your information, I was following you to ask you to come with me, I mean us to lunch. I told you that already." John said.

"Geez. Cool it pal." Stacy laughed.

"You just know how to push my buttons." John exclaimed.

"Push the button and let me know… Before I get the wrong idea and go…" Stacy sang the Sugababes song.

"Ah, quit it." John told her and pretended to look sick with Stacy's singing.

"Why? I have a golden voice." Stacy said with an innocent smile.

"Says who?" John said and Stacy pulled his ear.

"I really hate you." Stacy said exasperatedly.

"Alright, I can take that. So you're coming to lunch with me? I mean with us?" John looked at her curiously.

"Yeah okay. Why wouldn't I? I don't have any choice." she said casually.

"Of course you do… It's me that doesn't have a choice."

"You're kidding? What are you suppose to choose anyway?" Stacy said and poked his sides.

"I'll choose not to answer that. You might kill me with your _golden voice._ Hehe." John said.

"Let's just leave it. Okay?" Stacy said and smiled sweetly.

"Cool. And oh yeah, Stace? About what I said earlier."

"Which was?"

"You know the one that says mom and dad would really like to meet you." He said and gave her a weak smile.

"Sure. I'll be there." Now with Ashley not around, she managed to smile at him and accepting the invitation without worrying what the other girl might think.

"That's great. I'm sure they'll be glad that you said yes. They really want to meet you, you know?"

"I am excited too. But I'm just curious… how did our folks met?"

"They were friends in high school I guess."

"Yeah I know that part. They seem to really know each other… Dad said that your dad and him were bestfriends back then but how come I never heard of you until now?" Stacy said and looked at the vast clear sky.

"Yeah…" John agreed and fell into a deep thought. "But at least they know each other right?" he let out a soft laugh that got Stacy laughing too.

"I agree, it would have been friends with you if they didn't know each other first."

"Am I that really hard to befriend?" John asked in a pretend hurt voice.

"Haha… You know that's not what I mean. Dad's just so overprotective and he checks up on each of my friends, especially if my friend's a guy." Stacy told him and he let out a faint oh.

"He just loves you so much I guess. You're his only daughter right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Daddy's little princess." He teased her.

"No I'm not." She answered meekly and let out a small giggle.

"Come on Stace… you can tell me… I won't laugh." He told her and playfully pinched her nose.

"Like you're not their little pampered prince." Stacy teased him back.

"We're not talking about me here." John told her with a smile.

"We're not talking about me either." She stuck out her tongue and John's smile faded a little and it made Stacy worried. " Did I say something wrong?" she asked him slowly.

"Nothing… I just realized that I don't really know you." He replied in a tone that matched hers.

"What do you mean? Of course you know me… What's happening to you? Do you have amnesia or something? Then I'll remind you… John, I'm Stacy." Stacy humored him and laughed a bit but was cut short when John spoke again.

"It isn't what I meant. It's just that… I don't know much about you… except that you're name is Stacy and we're classmates and our parents know each other. Get my point?"

"You sound so exaggerated." Stacy told him.

"I want to know you more Stace." He told her and held her hand. He didn't know what made him do it, he just went on and did it. "I'm serious." Stacy uneasily looked at him and she saw he meant what he said. He was looking dead serious.

"A-alright." Stacy stammered and slowly pulled her hand away and tried to smile.

"Thanks." He said.

"Let's… let's go… Class must have started already." She gave him her alibi and started to walk away.

"_I want to know you more Stace."_ The words kept on ringing on Ashley's ears… it was by accident that she heard the two talking. She decided to look for John because it was taking him so long to talk to Stacy. And when she finally found them, he was holding her hand. She saw the look on Stacy's eyes and she knows that look very well. Very well indeed. She was confused and she walked away. Not minding that she has a class to attend to.

The two entered their home room and found Ashley not on her seat.

"Where's Ashley?" Stacy asked Trish who was blowing up a bubble.

"I don't know. She didn't came in here. That's for sure. Right?" she turned to Torrie who was applying lipgloss while looking at her mirror.

"Right." The latter agreed.

"Alright class. Settle down." Their teacher said and they followed his order and kept quiet. Stacy looked at Ashley's empty seat and couldn't help but wonder where her friend is.

"Why was she looking at him like that?" Ashley asked herself as she sat on the grass. There's something in the back of her mind that tells her why but she doesn't want to hear it.

"I trust Stacy. She's my friend and she knows that I have feelings for John." She said to herself and picked a wildflower beside her.

"She'll never backstab me. I know it." She said and got up… No matter how much she assure herself, she couldn't bring herself to go and face them. So she decided to go home and just rest. But with her dad at home, it would be hard, but then…

The bell rung for lunch and Stacy immediately stood up and headed for the door.

"Stacy where are you going? Wait up." John called her from behind.

"I'm going to look for Ashley. It isn't her to just skip class." She said distractedly.

"Oh… She might have just gone somewhere important. You know her, she's so impulsive." John said but he was also craning his neck while he followed Stacy.

"Aren't you even worried for her?" Stacy asked him.

"Of course I am." John replied instantly. Then his phone rang. "It's Ashley."

"Ash? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at home John." She said in a strange calm voice.

"Why? We've been looking for you. Stacy's really worried." John said and blood surged to the top of Ashley's head.

"Aren't you worried?" she asked him instead.

"Of course I'm worried. Why did you go home?"

"I… I'm not feeling well." She answered honestly.

"But whose looking after you now? Why didn't you tell us?" John asked anxiously.

"You were gone. But I'm okay by myself. Don't worry. Bye." Ashley told him and hung up with a satisfied smile on her face. "You're worried for me."

"Well, she said she's okay… so don't worry anymore. Now can we have lunch?" John asked with his hand outstretched towards her, offering her to take it.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Stacy asked doubtfully.

"Yes." He answered. One word but t didn't contain a bit of doubt and Stacy smiled and took his hand. And they walked hand-in-hand. Ignoring the stares of the people around them.

As they went inside the fast food that was just outside the school, Stacy saw a bunch of girls standing together while looking at John with adoration on their eyes. They were clearly trying to stop themselves from jumping while looking at John. One of the girls came up and said hi to John. John just nodded and pulled Stacy inside. The moment they found a table, Stacy couldn't help but laugh.

"Why? What's so funny?" he asked her.

"You didn't tell me you have a fan club." She said and laughed again.

"I told you I don't know you much and now it's your turn to say you don't know me much." He said and smiled meekly.

"So you're admitting you do have a fan club? Or are there more?" Stacy asked good-naturedly.

"Drop it and order." John just said and Stacy did but she kept on smiling.

Meanwhile,

"History is repeating it self or am I just thinking too much? You're starting to haunt us… I didn't mean to do that to you but now I think karma is on his way. It's hard for you to forgive me and it's too late for me to ask you that. But wherever you are now, I'm asking you to." Mr. Keibler said as his gaze was fixed on an old picture of a woman. And he looked at his daughter Stacy who was laughing and talking animatedly in a fast food with John Cena. Despite of Stacy's wishes, he chose to have a close look on her new friends. Particularly John and Ashley. And now his only wish is that his notions aren't true.

"Not on Stacy." He said to himself. "Let's go." He ordered his driver and they sped off.

"What?" John asked when he saw Stacy jerked her head and watched a speeding car drive away.

"Nothing. I just thought I saw… someone I know." she replied and turned her gaze back to him. John smiled and she returned the smile with pleasure.


	9. What's up With What's Happening

**Chapter 9**

"Dad?" Stacy called out the moment she entered their house. She dropped her bag and all her things on the floor and ran to her dad's office. Her heart was beating faster as every second passes. She opened the door without knocking and burst inside.

"Sweetheart? You're home early." Her dad said and put the newspaper he was reading down. He took of his reading glasses and motioned for her to come to him. he rubbed his eyes and Stacy noticed that they were red like he was crying. A closer look and Stacy could see the weariness on his face. But the memory of what she had seen that afternoon took the best of her and she put her hands on the table.

"You were following me." It wasn't a question but a statement. Her dad just looked away. An indication that she was right. "You broke your word dad. You still followed me and from that I'm guessing you made your background investigation on all my friends. Am I right dad?" Stacy continued looking at her dad.

"It's for the best honey." Was his only reply and stood up from his chair.

"For the best? I thought we talked about this dad. You trust my friends enough right? You even know some of their parents." Stacy said with hurt in her voice.

"I do but I still have to do what's right for you."

"What's right for me or what you feel is right for you?" Stacy shot back and his dad didn't answer so she continued. "Why did you follow us?"

"I already told you why Stacy. Now just go." He answered.

"I feel like I can't move dad. You're always watching my every move. My friends' move. You're always like this. I'm all grown up now and I know what I'm doing and I know who I should be friends with. You don't have to do that for me. Should you always do this? I don't know if you're really doing this for me because instead of doing something good, you're going to drive my friends away! Just like what you almost did to--… Urgh! I hate you dad!" Stacy couldn't bear finish her words with the hurt she was feeling. Everytime she thinks of her dad's overprotectiveness, it brings back memories from the past. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she slammed the door behind her not hearing her father's call.

"Stacy. Stacy come back here!" Mr. Keibler called out. He slumped back to his chair and massaged his temples.

"Why are you here?" Ashley's dad asked her the moment he saw her watching TV when he opened the front door.

"Uh… This is where I live right?" Ashley answered coolly.

"Don't you be smart with me young lady. I've had enough of that with your mom!" he exclaimed. "Now why are you home so early?" he asked her as he dropped his bag on the couch.

"Didn't feel well." She answered in a less audible voice as she shoved her head to the pillow.

"What?" he asked again.

"I said I wasn't feeling well!" she yelled at him. This is the last she needs at the moment.

"Don't you use that tone with me!" he yelled back. The pain in Ashley's head was getting worse and she looked at him with deep loathing and he was looking at her the same way. And this is what has been troubling her ever since she was a kid. She had never felt that he had loved and cared for her even just a bit. She had tried to be close to him countless of times but he just pushes her away in return. And she started to hate him for that. If she didn't knew any better, she would think he's not really her dad.

Ashley stood up and headed to her room and plopped down her bed. She looked at her mom's picture on the end table.

"Oh mom… I miss you so much. So so much. It hurts me to think that I'll never see you again. You shouldn't have left. Now I'm alone here in this house with dad. It's hell…" she sobbed as she remembered her mom. She had died of leukemia twelve years ago. She was still five years old and she hadn't really understood why her mom was always rushed to the hospital or why she would suddenly faint while they were playing in their garden.

Stacy quickly turned away from the window when she heard her cellphone ringing. She hurriedly picked it up from her study table and was surprised when she saw it was John. With shaking hands, she answered the call.

"Hey Stace!" John said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi John. Why'd you call?" she asked him in return.

"Umm… Just checking up on you." He answered in a more or less casual voice.

"I'm okay." She said.

"You don't sound like it."

"Huh? What made you say that?" Stacy asked him in a surprised voice.

"Well for one, you don't sound your happy self. You sound troubled and bothered." He told him and Stacy managed to let out a small laugh.

"Do I really sound like that?" she asked him slowly.

"Yes. Now wanna tell me why?"

"Nah… It's just something that I'm thinking… don't worry it's not serious or something." She assured him and he sighed.

"And oh yeah Stace? What time are you coming here?" John asked her cautiously.

"Huh?" then it hit her, she promised John she would come over and meet his folks. It slipped her mind when she became so upset with her dad.

"Don't tell me you forgot about it." John said in a hurt voice.

"No… No I didn't, I told you I was just thinking of something. Hmmm… in a few minutes I guess." Stacy told him.

"Okay… Want me to pick you up? No, don't bother answering that… you just wait there okay and I'll pick you up." he said automatically and hung up. Stacy just stared into blank space with amazement.

"I better get ready now." She told herself and quickly took a shower and changed into something casual and comfortable. She chose a white blouse with a silver print 'angel' and a white skirt. She tied her hair into a ponytail and put on her white flip-flops. She looked like she's going to an all white summer party and she liked it. She's so comfortable with what she's wearing and white's her favorite color. She put her cellphone and her wallet into her small white bag and got out of her room.

"So I heard John's parents invited you tonight…" her mom said as she went down the stairs. Stacy looked at her mom at the foot of the stairs.

"How'd you know?" Stacy asked curiously.

"Oh, his mom and I managed to keep in touch. We were friends before we got married and until now." Her mom said and smiled.

"Uh-huh? Really?" Stacy asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I like your outfit angel." Her mom said and smiled. Stacy returned the smile and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom. Is it really okay?" she asked her and turned around.

"Suits you perfectly honey. You're really like an angel." Her mom replied. "You know what Stace, it's been a long time since we went shopping together. What do you say if we go raid the stores this weekend?" her mom suggested and her eyes lit up.

"Of course! I'd love that mom!" she exclaimed and hugged her again and then their hired help came and told them that Stacy's friend is outside.

"That would be John. I'd better go mom. Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Stacy said and pulled her mom's hand. John was sitting on the hood of his car when they saw him. Her gaze met his when he looked up. A smile broke into his face when he saw her.

"Hi John!" she greeted him and gave him a smile.

"Hi Stacerz!" John greeted back.

"This is my mom, mom this is John." Stacy introduced them and John kissed Stacy's mom on the cheek.

"I didn't thought I'd meet you this soon." Stacy's mom said and smiled at John. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine. She said she really wants to see you and that she misses you." John answered politely.

"Oh tell her that I miss her too but now wouldn't be the right time… right now it's Stacy's time to meet your folks and I don't want to be her chaperone." Stacy's mom laughed and patted John's shoulder. Stacy looked at her mom curiously, she has never been this nice to her guy friends before, and this is the first she's met him. Maybe it's because she's already friends with John's mom even before, Stacy thought.

"Well, go on you two." Stacy's mom said to them. "Have fun and be nice." She whispered to Stacy.

"I will mom. I wish dad would be more like you." Stacy whispered back and her mom just gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Should you want to be picked up just give me a call, alright honey?" she just said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Keibler. I'll bring her home not later than midnight." John said and smiled.

_This is so like going on a date with John! _Stay thought as she felt butterflies in her tummy. Thoughts of Ashley vanished from her mind and she's determined to have fun that night in John's place and meet his folks.

"Have fun my angel. I just hope that nothing bad is going to turn up because of this." Mr. Keibler said as he tried to catch a glimpse of Stacy before she got inside John's car.

Ashley picked up the phone and dialed John's number. After three rings, John's mom picked up the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Cena! Is John home?" she asked cheerily.

"Oh Ashley dear, I'm sorry but he's not here at the moment." She answered in a good-natured voice.

"Oh. Where did he go?" Ashley asked.

"He's gone to fetch Stacy. He'll be back in a few minutes I guess." John's mom said casually. But the casualty didn't seem casual to Ashley's ears.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mrs. Cena." She just said and hung up.

_Why did John go to fetch Stacy? Is Stacy coming over to his place? And why did his mom sound so happy? What are they going to do anyway and why wasn't she invited over as well? She's his best friend right? Right? John just met Stacy. _Ashley thought.

"Urgh! This is making my head hurt more." She grumbled and covered her head with a pillow.

a/n: oh guys i'm so sorry if it took me to long to update... it's just that it's summer and i have too many things on my mind and too many places to go to... urgh... but i still hope you like this one... please leave me a review! thanks a lot.. till next chp!


	10. Thanks For The Memories

_**Hi guys! I'm back… so in this chapter you're going to get a glimpse of the characters' parents during their teenage years. Maybe you'll find a clue why Stacy's dad is so anxious of Stacy's friendship with John and Ashley…. Hope you'll like it. Hit me a review afterwards okay? Thanks a lot and happy reading!**_

**Chapter 10**

_"You're back man!" John said and gave Edward a friendly hug._

_"So I am." Edward said._

_"It's been a long time since we last saw you." Hector Massaro said and hugged Edward in the same way John did._

_"Yeah… Too long in fact." He agreed and sat beside him._

_"Edward! You're back!" they heard a girl scream from their left and they all laughed when they saw Alissone, John's girlfriend and her friend Elizabeth._

_"Hey Al!" Edward stood up once again and hugged Alissone. "Hi Liz." He greeted the other girl and Liz smiled shyly at him._

_"I missed you!" Alissone said and they heard John cough from behind them. It's funny because it almost sounded like 'careful'._

_"Careful man, or John's gonna strangle you to death with the way your arms are around his girl." Hector said and laughed._

_"Oh cool it big man!" Alissone said and pulled away from Edward and pulled John's arms and hugged him too._

_"Hmmm… This is more I like it." John said mischievously and kissed Alissone's temple._

_"You guys had never changed." Edward just said and sat back down again._

_"You don't look like you've changed either." John told his best friend._

_"So Liz, how are you?" Edward asked the girl and he smiled secretly to himself when he saw her blush when he mentioned her name. Maybe John and Hector are right, maybe she likes him. They say he's very lucky to make the one of the most popular girls in school stutter in front of him. it really puzzles him when she walks around school with so much confidence but he's near her, she's quite the opposite. Edward just mentally shook his head. He's lucky if they say he's lucky but he can't have Liz because he already have someone special._

_"I'm okay. How about you? I haven't seen you for so long." Liz managed to answer him in a steady and casual voice._

_"Well, I'm okay too except for the fact that I almost lost my mind thinking about you guys here." He said. "Curse dad for sending me to a foreign school." He added in a less audible voice._

_"Uh-huh. So we heard you already graduated." Ali said with a pout._

_"Yeah with no one to celebrate with but myself." Edward said bitterly. "How about you guys?"_

_"Oh we all managed to graduate. Except for Hector here who almost didn't because he flunked one of his subjects!" John said and playfully punched Hector's arm._

_"Hey, I didn't fail that subject. The teacher hates me!" Hector said defensively._

_"Yeah, whatever man. I was just kidding." John said and laughed._

_"So why don't we celebrate together? How about tonight?" Ali suggested._

_"Sorry Al, but I have plans tonight." Edwards said and smiled mysteriously._

_"You already have plans when you just got here?" Liz asked him curiously._

_"Yeah. Maybe some other time. Don't worry, it'll be my treat." Edward promised._

_"We'll look forward to that." Hector said and laughed._

_"By the way, you didn't tell Jane that I'm back right?" Edward asked the guys and Liz and Ali looked at each other._

_"No I didn't. Ask Hector here." John said in an amused voice when he saw the look on Hector's face who was blushing deeply with the mention of the girl's name._

_"Of course I didn't." Hector answered. John just has the slightest idea that Hector likes Edward's girlfriend but out of respect to his friend, he kept it to himself._

_"Good because I'm going to surprise her." Edward said and took his car keys from his pocket._

_"Where are you going?" Liz asked him as he walked away._

_"To Jane." He replied and Liz could feel her heart being broken into pieces._

_"Edward!" Jane called out when she saw him standing outside their house. She quickly opened the door and ran outside. Edward smiled when he saw her. He took out his hands from his pockets and opened his arms. Jane rushed into his arms and hugged him._

"_Edward! You're back! I missed you so much!" Jane cried as tears rolled down her cheeks. Edward just smiled and hugged her tightly. _

"_Did you really miss me?" Edward asked her._

"_More than you'll ever know. More than you'll ever know… You surprised me! Why didn't you tell me you're coming back?" Jane asked him as she pulled away from him._

"_If I told you, you wouldn't be as surprised as this." The twenty-one year old Edward Keibler replied._

"_Well you did surprised me. That's true." Jane admitted and contented herself with just looking at Edward's handsome face._

"_Come on…" Edward suddenly said and pulled her hand._

"_Edward? Why? Where are we going?" Jane stammered as she tried to keep with Edward's pace._

"_It's a surprise. So I'm not going to tell you." Edward said mischievously and gave her a wink. Jane's heart stopped beating at that moment. _

"_But--- but I need to go tell my aunt that I'm going somewhere first." She said and tried to pull her hand free from his._

"_Let's go. You can tell her where you've gone the moment we come back." Edward insisted and Jane sighed._

"_Alright. Just tell me where we're going. I can't stand the thrill." Jane said as she got inside his car._

"_I told you it's a surprise." Edward just said and started the car and drove away. After just a few minutes of silence and of admiring Edward's face, Jane waked up from her stupor when he turned to look at her._

"_If you don't stop looking at me, I'm going to melt." He said and smiled. "It's like you're taking of my clothes with your eyes." he teased her and Jane turned to deep shade of pink._

"_Edward!" she just said. "I--- I was just looking at your face. I missed seeing you from up close." She told him with a shy smile and Edward just looked at her with happiness._

"_I'm lucky to have you Jane." He said as he pulled over and kissed her. Jane felt heaven and she returned his kiss with full of love and longing. When they broke the kiss, Edward touched her cheek and got out of the car. She followed suit and Jane found herself outside a tall and grand building. She looked up and saw it was one of the hotels that Edward's family owns._

"_What are we doing here?" she asked him again. _

"_You've been asking me too many questions lately hon. And I just got back. Spare me the questions and let's go." He said and went inside. All the employees who were at the lobby at that moment bowed their heads in acknowledgment when they saw Edward. Jane felt so small at that moment but Edward held her hand proudly and walked on. They got inside the elevator and Edward gripped her hand tightly. She turned to him and saw how he looked so happy at that moment. All the people inside the elevator had gone out but they were still inside. When the elevator opened, Jane noticed that they were at the highest floor. They walked in silence and Edward opened a door and Jane saw the most beautiful room she has ever seen in her whole life._

"_Edward…" she called out his name when she felt his arms around her from behind._

"_I love you so much… Jane." He said in a hoarse voice and it made the hair on her back stand on one end. Edward turned her around until she faced him. Edward guided her arms to his neck and he kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. _

"_Will you marry me Jane?" he asked her when they broke off the kiss. The dim light partly masked the nervousness Edward Keibler was feeling at that moment. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead when Jane remained silent. Then Edward started to cry and Jane surprisingly smiled. She wiped his tears away and kissed him again._

"_Yes…" she whispered to his ear and Edward jumped with joy and hugged her and never let go._

"_Edward. Put me down." Jane shrieked when she felt his lips on her neck. _

" _Oh I missed you so much hon." Jane just said and embraced him again._

"_I missed you too. And I love you so much too." He whispered and Jane blushed. _

"_I love you too." She managed to reply in a small voice._

"_Aren't you proud that you love me?" Edward asked her in an accusing tone._

"_Of course not. I'm proud that I love you and you love me." Jane said hurriedly._

"_Then why don't you tell me in a more loud voice." He said and kissed her neck again. Jane blushed even more but did what he said._

"_I love you so much Edward Keibler." She said._

"_Love me if you say you love me." Edward said and Jane boldly kissed him…_

"_Edward I'm scared." Jane said as she looked into Edward's eyes. Edward caressed her naked shoulder._

"_Don't be." He assured her._

"_But… But…" she groped for words to say but she couldn't._

"_I'm going to marry you and I'll never leave you." He promised._

"_But, your dad. He sent you away to---" she tried to tell him but he put a finger to her lips._

"_I love you and that's all that matters." He said and even with the fear in Jane's heart, she trusted him._

_Morning came and Jane felt scared when she saw Edward was no longer beside her._

"_Edward?" she called out to him and she heard his reply._

"_I'm here sweetheart." She wrapped herself with the blanket and headed to the source of Edward's voice. She saw he was already dressed and she felt so conscious of her form. Edward must have felt it for he said…_

"_It's okay hon. You look good with no clothes on." He said tauntingly and Jane blushed._

"_Edward!"_

"_Okay, okay. I said nothing." He said with a smile._

"_I'm going to go change. What time is it now?" she asked and saw the clock on the wall. "Oh no! It's already eight in the morning. I have to get home! Aunt's going to kill me!" she said and hurried to get changed. After a few minutes, she was fully clothed and Edward smiled._

"_Let's go?" Edward asked her and she nodded._

_They arrived at Jane's house and Edward kissed her hard before letting her out of the car._

"_Goodbye Edward." Jane said as she closed the car door. _

"_Not goodbye but so long. Take care of our baby!" he said and smiled._

"_Honestly Edward! Don't be ridiculous!" she just said but felt a bit nervous of what Edward last said._

"_Where have you been young man?" Edward's father asked him the moment she came inside from the front door._

"_None of your business." He said in a cold voice._

"_It's my business as long as you live under my roof." He said in a booming voice but Edward was not moved._

"_Well then, it's best if I move out then." Edward answered in a determined voice._

"_You are not going to do that." His father said and he started to go up the stairs when his father spoke again._

"_Edward, about what I said before. About Liz." Edward stopped dead in his tracks._

"_That deal is off. I never said that I would agree to that." Edward said._

"_The deal will never be off. It's not like a machine that you can turn off Edward. You have your responsibility in this family!" his father said and walked towards him._

"_So it's my responsibility now. If you want Liz to be part of this family so bad, why don't you just marry her instead. I'm not going to marry her. I'm marrying Jane!" he said._

"_Jane, Jane, Jane. Always that idiot girl! What did she do to you Edward?" his father exclaimed._

"_I love her that's why. And she loves me!" he answered._

"_She doesn't love you boy! She loves your money!" _

"_You're speaking mad!" he exclaimed._

"_I'm not. I know all those kind of girls!" _

"_Listen to what you're father says Edward." He heard his mother's voice from behind him. she looked more frail than ever._

"_Mom?" he called out._

"_We all need to talk Edward." His mom said softly and all his defenses had crumbled. Hearing his mom talk like this would make him weak to the knees._

"_What do you mean mom?" he asked._

"_This is really hard for us son. I don't know what to say." _

"_What's going on?"_

"_The company that your grandfathers had founded is… is starting to go down. If we don't do anything, we will no longer see the future of this company." His dad stated bluntly._

"_What?" Edward asked with surprise in his voice. "That's not true!" Edward said._

"_It's true son." Is mom said and he turned to her._

"_Is this the reason why you've been sick all this time? Huh mom?" he asked and his mother slowly nodded._

"_This company means a lot to me son and I don't want to let it crumble down, not when I am still alive." She said with determination._

"_I… I'm going to save this company." Edward said to assure his mother._

"_It's your responsibility as our son. You have to marry Elizabeth Edward. You have to. That's the only way to save this company."_

"_There are a lot of ways to save this company and I don't need to marry Liz for their money! I can save this company on my own."_

"_No you cannot. There's only one way to save this company and that's to marry Liz." His dad said._

"_I--- I'll think about it." He said slowly and looked at his mom one more time and knew that he no longer have a choice._

"Hi Mrs. Cena." Stacy greeted John's mom when she welcomed them inside.

"Oh please just call me Aunt Ali." She said and touched Stacy's cheek. "You look so much like your mom." She said and Stacy smiled.

"A lot of people did say that." She replied.

"How's Liz?" Alissone Cena asked.

"She's very fine." Stacy said and turned to look at John who was smiling to see his mom and Stacy getting along well already.

_**A/n: so what do you think guys? What do you think? Tell me… hehehe… till next chap!**_


End file.
